


The Final Battle

by GreekEvilRegal24



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekEvilRegal24/pseuds/GreekEvilRegal24
Summary: Taking place after the 6x20 events, Emma is ready to face Gideon for the Final Battle. But will Regina let her sacrifice herself for the greater good?





	The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> It's sloppy and I hate it but I wanted to write so I can stop having writer's block. Please be gentle.

It was May 14th. The night that no-one in Storybrooke would ever forget for the rest of their life. The day that Regina Mills died.

It had begun like every other day on Storybrooke. Except, it wasn't an ordinary day. It was Emma's wedding. Regina tried to be the supportive friend Emma needed. She didn't like that pirate. She would never like him. Not with the way he treated Emma. Not with the way he treated everyone including her. But it was Emma's choice and she would respect it. That's why she was there that day. To help the love of her life marry someone else. 

She had feelings for Emma for quite some time now. She couldn't remember the last time she didn't feel anything for her. From the moment she stepped her foot into her town, Emma Swan always found a way to her heart. First, it was hatred. Then some kind of tolerance. Then, it was love. Love she had never felt before. Not even with Daniel. She tried to push them away, Emma was her best friend and already in a relationship with Hook. But she couldn't stay away. Not with Henry needing both of his mothers. Truth to be told she was proud of herself. For hiding her feelings so well all this time. For not bursting into tears when Emma told her that Hook proposed. For coming to this wedding even if it was the last place she'd rather be. 

"Regina" Emma said lightly seeing the other woman being consumed with her own thoughts.

"Hmm?" Regina asked absentmindedly

"I asked if you're alright. You've been quiet for quite some time now. "

"I'm fine dear. I was just thinking about the Black Fairy. I don't want her to ruin your big day." She smiled at the blonde.

"And she won't. Look, she hasn't made a move for a couple of days now. Gideon is nowhere to be found either. Please, Regina, I want you to enjoy this wedding."

"And I will dear." Regina lied. She hated for lying to her. But it would make her happy. And that's what she wanted. For Emma Swan to always be happy.

~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The wedding was a torture, Regina couldn't wait for it to be over. From the moment Emma walked down the aisle until the moment they exchanged their vows, Regina was clenching her fists. She wanted this to be over. She was studying Emma's face when Hook was saying his vows. She was looking at him with shiny eyes and a small smile on her lips. He had changed some of his ways, Regina couldn't deny that, but he wasn't right for her. Emma deserved someone better. Not her, of course. She was as bad as him, hell even worse. She had killed, she had tortured and she had manipulated many people, back when she was only the Evil Queen. She had tried though to change. For Henry. And then for her. But she would never deem herself worthy of Emma Swan. Regina was the dark and Emma was the light. Always opposite in so many ways. Yet, the same in so many others. Sighing, she got up from her chair the moment the wedding ended. The right thing would be to congratulate the newly weds. But she couldn't find the courage. She was about to leave when she noticed black smoke emerging from the clock tower accompanying by Leroy shouting "The curse! It's here!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They have been transferred back to the Enchanted Forest. They found her not so Evil other half. Ξ¤hey almost died, but she saved the day. She saved them all. The Evil Queen save her once enemies. She said she did it for Henry. But Regina knew better. The Charming idiots had warmed up to her. After that, she found the courage she needed. If they managed to survive, she would tell Emma about her feelings, consequences be damned. 

They found Emma and Henry on the Main Street. She was wearing her signature red leather jacket, her face void of makeup. She was also holding that damned sword. This was it, she thought. The Final Battle. Without a second thought, she grabbed Emma's arm and dragged her away from the others.

"How are you?" Regina simply asked. Of all the words she could choose, those were which she said. 

"I'm dying, Regina" Emma confessed with a tired smile. 

"What-what do you mean?" Regina stammered. She had never stammered before. But that roughness on Emma's voice put an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

"The Final Battle. I won't win."

"No. You are Emma Swan. You are going to win this Emma. Please have hope."

"I have but I'm also a realist Regina. I knew it for quite some time now. That's why I rushed with this wedding. He deserves his happy ending."

"And how is this going to be a happy ending for either of you if you die Miss Swan?"

"Regina, please, I don't want to fight you."

"I don't care Emma. You are not dying today. Henry needs you. I-" But she stopped. No, she couldn't say these words now. It would be unfair.

"It's okay. I have made peace with that. I also wanted to ask you something." She admitted

"Anything, Emma" At this point, she didn't care anymore. She let her tears run freely down her face.

"Take care of Henry. After tonight he's going to need you. And please try to explain to him why I did what I did. I don't want him to resent me." 

"I won't let that happen. I promise you." Regina said. And then she hugged her with all her being. Emma hugged her back equally tight. When they pulled apart Emma gave her one last small smile and turned away.

"Please forgive me, Emma" Regina whispered before stopping the time. Everyone froze in its place. She went closer to Emma. She looked at her face. She had a determined look on her face. Regina kissed her temple.

"I love you" she simply said before putting a cuff on Emma's wrist and engulfing her in a purple smoke, sending her away from the fight scene. She sent her to the town line. Without her magic, it could take her at least half an hour to get back to Main Street. 

She sighed and with a wave of her fingers, she transformed herself into Emma's shape. Then she unfroze the place. It was time for the Final Battle.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Emma finally make it back, it was already late. Regina was laying on the ground, everyone above her. Henry was sobbing uncontrollably begging her to hold on. Emma ran towards them.

"Why, why, why!" She kept screaming once she reached Regina.

"I couldn't let you die" Regina admitted. She was struggling to breathe.

"I didn't ask for your permission!" She yelled. "Damn it, Regina! That's not how it was supposed to be! I was supposed to die! You were supposed to be with Henry." Emma now was weeping.

"He'll have you." Regina smiled, cupping Emma's face, wiping away her tears.

"I can't raise him alone, Regina" She confessed.

"You can and you will Emma Swan. You always find a way. You can do this. I believe in you." 

"Regina, please" 

"I did this for you, Emma. This is your chance for a happy ending. You will be with Henry and this...person."

"What about your happy ending Regina?"

"You being happy is enough for me. Thanks for coming into my life Emma Swan. Thanks for saving me." 

And with that, Regina Mills, former Evil Queen and Mayor of Storybrooke, beloved mother, sister and friend, passed away.


End file.
